


Buh-Bye Buh-Bitch

by SHSLBestBuy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a tumblr post I saw while in the depths, Gen, Junko Enoshima Is Fucking Dead, Kodaka Mention, Mukuro and Sayaka are in this too, Nagito Does something Right for once???? Blasphemy, Ships are also just mentioned, The Truest Ending, They're just mentioned tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLBestBuy/pseuds/SHSLBestBuy
Summary: she's fucking dead





	Buh-Bye Buh-Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> found the tunmblr post: https://despairwaffles.tumblr.com/post/161200204870

"God, isn't Nagito fucking creepy?" Kazuichi muttered under his breath. It had been a somewhat normal day for him and his classmates, which involved them almost dying due to Nagito's fucky ass bitch ass luck. While normally he was only slightly annoyed with it, today had been exceptionally terrible. He almost lost his arms. Four times. In a row.

"Kazuichi..." Chiaki frowned slightly.

"Nah, he's right. Komaeda's a fucking moron." Fuyuhiko added, totally not listening in.

Nagito Komaeda, the moron in question, overheard these insults but honestly didn't care all that much. Then, suddenly, Junko Enoshima walked into the class. She was ready to spread despair.

Before anyone could react, Nagito stood up. Wavedashing over to Junko, and without any other part of his body moving but his arm, he threw a haymaker right into Junko's face. 

Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, and Chiaki were shook. Junko's fucking dead. Mukuro is free, and frolicking in the flower fields at peace. Sayaka is also dead by proxy. They are all free. Leonta, Tsuda, and Hosumi are canon now it is Law. The world is at peace.

God bless the trash king.

**Author's Note:**

> Eat my entire ass, Kodaka.


End file.
